


Breakfast in Bed

by OnstageSport



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnstageSport/pseuds/OnstageSport
Summary: Jack brings Davey breakfast in bed. Davey is confused.





	Breakfast in Bed

"Rise and shine," Jack sang as he poked his head into the bedroom. Davey rolled over, hugging his pillow to his face. He wanted to neither rise nor shine.

Jack made his way to the bed, holding the wooden tray steady so nothing would spill. Maybe he had loaded it too much without any forethought to how walking the breakfast to Davey would work, but it was too late to turn back now.

He carefully sat on the bed and wafted the the aroma of waffles towards his reluctant boyfriend.

"Come on, Dave, I worked real hard on all this," he whined. "The least you can do is open your eyes."

Davey sighed and complied, sitting up.

"Jack, this is my one day to sleep in," he pointed out miserably. He spared a quick glance to the clock to see that not only was he awake before his alarm, he was awake before he had to be on the days he _worked_. "Jacky, what the hell?"

"Surprise!" Jack beamed at him, carefully transferring the tray to David's lap. He excitedly started listing off everything that he had prepared-he had never done this much culinary work in his life. "You got your waffles and some eggs and a little bowl of fruit cuz I know you like them berries and some toast, cuz who don't like toast? Pre-buttered. And your juice, of course." He lifted the glass of orange juice that he had only filled halfway to avoid any potential spilling.

"I can see that," Davey nodded as he plucked a piece of toast from the plate. He idly chewed on the corner of the slice as he took in all of the food Jack had made. "You made all this?"

"Calm down, the waffles are from a mix box and even Mush can work a toaster," Jack shrugged.

Davey was appreciative nonetheless. It almost made up for being awake at seven.

“So,” he mused as he worked his way through his toast. “What’s the occasion?”

Jack cocked his head and blinked at Dave.

“What d’ya mean? You didn’t think I’d forget, didja?”

Davey blanched. He calculated that it wasn’t Valentine’s Day because it was May, it wasn’t their anniversary because that wasn’t until August, and it wasn’t Jack’s birthday because he would expect to be the one getting this royal treatment.

“Is… Is it _my_ birthday?” David asked him genuinely. 

Jack burst out laughing. How anyone could forget their own birthday was beyond him.

“Yeah, yeah it is,” he confirmed for Davey, reaching over and grabbing a slice of toast.

“Hey!” Davey pouted at his boyfriend.

“Nah,” Jack shook his head. “If you can’t remember your own birthday, you don’t get _all_ the toast.”

**Author's Note:**

> @actingitup and I have been doing writing prompt challenges this whole month and he'll post his response to "BIRTHDAY BREAKFAST IN BED" as soon as he can.


End file.
